


Valentine's Day

by WolfyBandit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyBandit/pseuds/WolfyBandit
Summary: Lunafreya makes Noctis chocolates for Valentine's.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Please go easy on me, I am just a little girl. I know this is bad, but I tried what could be perceived as my best. Critique and criticism will be much appreciated!

Amongst the constant, transmuting noise that buzzed across the classroom interior, Lunafreya’s heart was fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings, the girl timidly though discreetly gazing at the form of the raven-haired boy who sat across the classroom. The Prince of Lucis was, as per usual, surrounded by a small crowd of loud, dim-witted girls, the neighbouring boys not even attempting to conceal their contempt for the repetitious scene.

 

Prince Noctis looked extremely bored and slightly irritated as he drank from a can of soda. He turned his head in her direction as a plump, small girl pushed herself close to him, and she looked away and hid her now blushing face within her book. Her thoughts were now running wild, and she struggled to put a stop to her brain overpowering itself. She jumped as the bell rung, and she risked another peek.

The plump girls were trying to talk to Noctis whilst they were walking to their desks. Some of the unfortunate females’ eyes were so locked onto the Prince they bumped into each other and started bickering about it. She couldn’t help but snicker at that, but she soon paid her attention to the front as the teacher opened the door.  
The teacher stepped into the class, and as he did her eyes latched onto a board outside about Valentine’s Day. She saw the big, bold letters saying it was for tomorrow. She was glad that the teacher always held the door open for a few seconds, so she could read the words. Before she could read any more the teacher closed the door. The thought only lingered in her overworked mind for a minute until it vanished.

Every now and then she would steal a glance at Noctis without him noticing, or to her hope he wouldn’t. Near the end of class, she took a chance to glance at him again, but her previous peek had caught his attention. When she turned her head, she found herself staring straight into Noctis’ eyes. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, before she felt herself blush, and she turned her head so fast the classmate next her looked at her curiously.

She stared at her desk, her heart rate having rocketed to what felt like the stars, everything around her seemed to fade away as she lost focus of time. After a while, only the shrill bell signifying the end of class snapped her out of her trance. She grabbed her books as she stood up, and she started to leave the room. She managed to weave herself through the class without being trampled by the girls as they immediately surrounded Noctis before he even had the chance to get out of the room.

Luna didn’t know that Noctis had tried to get out as well. He tried to push through the crowd and escape, but he was soon overwhelmed and forced back to his seat. Luna walked around the school, she didn’t really want to head home yet, her thoughts distracted her until she reached the roof. She sat down, putting her books next to her. Still stuck in her thoughts. Luna could only look down, her heart felt as if it was being squeezed, and her throat tightened.

She knew he was the Prince, and there was no way he’d love her. She sighed and watched the sky, the orange and gold glow as the sun started to set made her feel calmer. Luna remembered that tomorrow would be Valentine’s Day, and she stood up as the thought brightened her mind.

This was the perfect chance, she knew that Noctis disappeared from all the dramatic girls and went to hang around the vending machines around noon time. Nobody needs to know why she did. If she could find him, she would be able to give him some chocolate without being stabbed by the other students. Female or male. She didn’t really know how to make chocolate, but she bent and grabbed her book, rushing back home just as the last people were leaving.

She lived alone, apart from her two dogs, as she was trying to act like a normal student despite her begin a Princess, so she didn’t have explain the large amount of shopping bags she carried up the stairs and into the house.

Luna placed the bags into the kitchen before she popped into her room to change out of her school uniform. She saw a picture of her parents on her closet wall, and she smiled softly. Just as she pulled on a nice T-shirt one of her dogs came in, yapping like mad, hurting her ears.

“Hello Pryna, what’s up?”

She patted Pryna whilst thinking about the photo, and why she only had her dogs to talk to. The only reason she was in Noctis’ class when she so much older is that it took a long time to convince her parents she was ready for school. The day they allowed Luna to go she celebrated, ever had she been so happy. She skipped, skipped, down the stairs and stopped right at the base of the stairs, grinning, knowing what was to come.

Pryna came down the stairs like a bullet, colliding with Umbra when she got to the bottom, knocking them both over with loud yelps. Luna laughed at the two, watching as soon as she made a noise both shot up and sat, waiting for her with their wagging tails.

“You two are idiots. Do you two silly pups want to help me make some chocolate?”

Both dogs seemed to nod as they stood, their tails wagged so fast it was hard to focus on. She proceeded to the kitchen, followed by her faithful companions. They howled at her, and she looked at them.

“What’s wrong guys?”

They looked at Luna with hungry eyes, and she gasped. She had forgotten to feed them, so Luna quickly went into the cupboard and grabbed some food for them. She placed the food into their bowls and watched them gobble it down. Once they were finished she hugged them both.

“Sorry guys, I’ll try my best to remember”

They didn’t seem to mind that she forgot, and Luna was licked by both of them until she stood up laughing. Luna patted both of them on the head before she got back to the task that was on hand. Luna stretched as she pulled some bags closer to her, so she could peek inside of them.

She opened some bags as she started pulling out some ingredients and a cookbook. She tightened her ponytail before she opened the cook book. She went to the back of the book, knowing that was where the desserts were. She glanced to the side, but as her head snapped around again to what she saw, Umbra trying to eat into one of the bags.  
“Umbra no! Stop that right now!”

Umbra scampered off underneath the table, lying down and giving Luna a guilty look. Pryna rolled onto her back, seeming to be laughing at Umbra. Luna sighed at him, feeling bad for yelling at him, she slipped around the counter and bent over her hand outstretched.

“I’m sorry Umbra, I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

Umbra looked at her for a second, before getting up and accepting the rub Luna gave him as her apology. She rubbed his head before straightening up, returning to the book, looking for a recipe.

It took Luna a minute to find a good recipe, and she didn’t really know how to cook, but it seemed simple. Just do this and that, mix stuff in a bowl and put it in the oven. She pulled on her apron, tying the knot at the back.

She heard a scuffle and scrap as both the dogs jumped onto the counter chair, barking when she smiled. She shook her head at Umbra as he fell over, but he jumped up quite quickly to sit next to Pryna.

“You guys ready?” The dogs bayed in response. “Let’s do this!”

Luna grabbed a cooking bowl, and she began. Luna enjoyed herself as she started to stir in a certain amount of ingredients. Luna made sure to mix it well, it seemed too well as she spilled half the contents in the bowl onto her apron.

She stared at the mess and sighed, looking to the side Luna could see and hear the dogs sniffing at some of the mess that landed near them.

“Don’t even try it, chocolate is bad for you guys.”

They looked at her disappointed, not even one lick? They must have thought Luna was mean, not letting them just have a taste. She shook her head at them, confirming their possible thoughts. She grabbed a cloth and cleaned up the mess, sighing every now and then from how she could make such a mess. It took a while, but the mess was cleaned. Luna started again, but with less force in her stirring.

Luna hmphed happily as there was no mess, and she had finished mixing everything. She showed off the mixture to other two.

“What do you guys think? Doesn’t it look great?”

Pryna just proceeded to stare, only Umbra had a response, which was a loud sneeze. She looked at the two with a chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Luna pulled out the tray, but she had totally forgotten to buy a special designed fitting for the chocolate’s design. Luna started to panic, she didn’t know what to do except just pour it into the tray. She started digging into the draws, trying to find something to give it shape.

It took Luna ten minutes, ten very long minutes, to find something. Luna almost yelled in relief as she found a good-sized dough shaper that could fit into the tray, it could also go into the oven, and it just happened to be shaped into a heart.

Both the dogs just stared at her, looking very confused at her as Luna half yelled in pure joy. Luna looked at the two startle and slightly scared dogs. She coughed and tried to act as if nothing happened.

“What?”

They both looked away as soon as she spoke. Luna shook her head at them and got back to her difficult task. Luna had already put the oven on to preheat, so after she poured the chocolate mix into the tray she placed it into the hot oven. 

Luna peeked at the cookbook again to check the time it must go on, and Luna put the timer on the said time. Luna didn’t know what to do whilst she waited, so she cleaned the kitchen and packed everything away that wasn’t for the recipe. Luna rubbed her head as she pondered about what to do.

Luna sat next to Umbra, waiting around 10 minutes before she started moving again. She rubbed Umbra’s thick fur as he lay on her lap. Pryna looked at Umbra on Luna’s lap and huffed, going behind Luna and leaning against her back.

Luna nuzzled Pryna’s head, continuing to nuzzle and pet the two dogs. Luna loved them to bits, and it was almost a shame when the oven timer blared, signifying the chocolate being ready. Luna stood up and went over to the oven, opening it a little bit. A delicious smell waffled out the oven, and Luna’s mouth started watering. She swiftly put on her oven mitts and pulled the tray out of the oven, setting it down on the stove.

All of them savoured the delicious smell, sniffing in the chocolate delight that lay before their hungry stomachs. Luna looked at the chocolate, looking at the little bit that was connected to the bigger piece. Luna decided to test taste that, licking her lips, feeling hungry all the sudden. She shook her head as she was about to pick up the bigger piece.  
“No, I can only eat the little bit, so I’m going to do that right now.”

Luna couldn’t believe she didn’t saw the bold words at the bottom of the recipe saying, ‘Don’t touch until they have cooled for ten to twenty minutes.’ Luna’s eyes widened as she tried to pick up the boiling hot chocolate, yelping as her fingers were burnt.

Out of instinct she dropped the chocolate, and it fell to the ground with a big splat. Luna glared at the chocolate mess as she quickly went to the sink to cool her fingers with the cold water. She hissed silently as the cold water hit her burnt fingers, and she quickly went to the medical cupboard for a bandage.

Pryna whined at her, seeming to be asking if she was ok. Umbra sat right behind Pryna, seeming to be wanting to eat the chocolate on the floor, but also wanting to check on Luna. Luna chuckled at their behaviour, and pecked both of their heads as she walked by with the medical box. She put some cream on the burn and placed a bandage over it, wiggling the finger around to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

“I’m fine guys, don’t worry about it.”

She quickly cleaned up the mess, not wanting the dogs to try and lick at the mess and get very ill. Luna was careful not to burn herself a second time as she picked it up with a spatula. Once she was done, she started with the third batch, mixing carefully and making sure to read the instructions with more care. She poured the chocolate once again into the tray, placing that into the oven.

“Now all I have to do is wait, this should do it…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours Luna lay her head on the counter and groaned. She just put the sixth batch into the oven, she felt the exhaustion tugging at her brain. Surprisingly, she started to fall asleep lying over the counter, but the timer for the oven went off, but that didn’t wake her. Pryna barked at the noise of the timer, causing Luna to jerk up from fright. She rubbed her neck, now being sore from falling asleep like that. She looked at Pryna, smiling at her.

“Thanks, Pryna, you’re the best alarm clock ever.”

Pryna barked her welcomes, and then went over to Umbra, seeming to gloat to him about it. She sighed as she pulled the chocolates out of the oven and put it on the stove to start cooling off. She untied the straps at her back yanked off her chocolate-stained apron and let her hair loose before she went over to couch and to lay down and wait.  
Pryna and Umbra joined her on the on the couch, Pryna sitting on the armrest whilst Umbra lay on her feet. Luna sighed as she lay, feeling the exhaustion tugging at her mind again. She lay there, her mind churning as she turned on the TV to keep her awake. Luna grumbled to herself as she lay there, fussing over a boy so much who doesn’t even like her back. Luna closed her eyes, shaking her head to dispel the thought.

She wouldn’t know if she didn’t try, all Luna could imagine was Noctis laughing with another girl, because she had been too scared to speak up. She sags into the couch, not realising her eyes were still closed, her mind so stuck in her own thoughts. Luna’s alarm clock woke her the next day, and she just lay on the couch, her mind taking a minute to kickstart. Once it did, Luna was up in a flash and getting herself and getting ready for school. This action set both her loving companions barking, getting excited from the sudden energy.

She quickly hushed them before running into the kitchen to grab her bag. Her stomach was churning from anxiety and the fear of rejection that she couldn’t even think of tasting it. She quickly but carefully grabbed the heart-shaped chocolate and placed it within a bright red and gold box she bought at the store. She gave each of her dogs a quick peck on their heads as she tied on her shoes.

“See you guys after school, be nice to each other. Try not to ruin the couch again, that was difficult to fix.”

They both barked at her in acknowledgment as she almost ran down the stairs, running for the bus. She just managed to catch the bus, and her mind was like a motor boat of anxiety as she sat for the now seemingly long thirteen minutes .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luna could barely concentrate in class, the chocolate she made being in her locker, as she glanced at the clock, seeing it was only five minutes till noon break, she heard a couple of her classmates whispering among themselves.

‘Did you get chocolate for the Prince? I heard that every girl in the school got him some, even the Juniors! Let’s get his attention as he leaves his class, then he’ll have to take it to be able to leave us.’

She felt sick, everything seemed to fade in and out of focus hearing those words and their snickers. Would she not be able to see him? Would all the girls surround him and keep him away? She almost lost hope, but she quickly straightened her back. It didn’t matter if she didn’t get the chance, this is the perfect opportunity and she wasn’t going to waste the chance to give Noctis the chocolate.

The bell rung for lunch, and she was the first out of her chair and out of her classroom. She went to the lockers and to get Noctis’ chocolate, before making her way to the lunch room vending machines. She ate with all the other students, and after twenty minutes everyone started leaving. Luna got up and she went to stay, well really hide by the vending machines. She knew Noctis only came around in quite some time, almost thirty minutes. If she came any later she could catch the attention of someone, and she didn’t want to be caught up by a suspicious student.

The waiting was killing her, twenty-five minutes have passed, and she was close to trembling. She was fearful that he would be caught up by all the girls giving him chocolate. Her stomach was turning again as she thought to how she didn’t taste the chocolate, what if it tasted bad, and he didn’t like it. Her panicking seized as she heard footsteps down the hall.

She leaned herself against the wall, trying to look casual against her racing heart as he rounded the corner. She looked at him as he kept walking, but his pace had slowed down till he was quite close. Once she was sure she could grab his attention, she stood up straight and stepped into his path. He stopped, and when she gained the courage to look into his eyes, the were kind, not annoyed.

Oh, dear God. She could feel her left leg shaking as she swallowed trying not to act to nervous, and she managed to stop herself from shaking any further as she held out the chocolates looking down. Then Luna couldn’t stop herself from her blabbering.

“S-Sorry, they’re a bit unkept, and I forgot to taste this batch, and- “Luna suddenly realized what she said. “I-I mean, these chocolates, not this batch, like I made several, because that is clearly crazy and of course that didn’t happen, so… here…!”

Luna shoves them forward, her face was burning so much she felt like her face was going to melt. The tension was so unbelievably tense Luna could only pray that she didn’t seem like a random shy idiot.

She waits a little bit, her mind screaming at her to simply run away, because of course the Prince was put off by her crazy girl antics, and she had suddenly just blubbered from nowhere, and she can’t even stop her own thoughts from screaming at her. A sudden pressure against her hand distracts her minds from its list of self-destruct sequences, and she looks up, seeing the Prince grinning at her taking the chocolate from her.

“I think that’s fine, it’s very nice of you. Not many people would make chocolate by hand.”

After he spoke, Luna could just stare at him. He had talked to her. She was about to faint she could feel it, the world was getting fuzzy. After a few seconds Luna manages to grin, everything getting back into focus as she nods happily.

She was lost in her words, she could only smile at him as her heart started to flutter again, a small blush creeping onto her face. Noctis in turn smiles back, carefully putting the chocolate into his pocket. He didn’t speak either, it was just silence but so comforting. The bell made them both look up at the same time.

“I’ve seen you in my class before, what’s your name?” Noctis asked whilst scratching his head.

“I’m Luna, yes we are in the same class.” She responded, trying not to look down. Or run away.

“Nice to meet you Luna, and thank you very much for the chocolate.” Noctis smiled at her, starting to walk off, before he faltered and turned around. “I just want to ask…want to walk back to class together?”

Luna couldn’t be any happier, and she nods. Luna could feel her blood dancing in her veins, her happiness very radiant even though she didn’t notice it.

“I’d like that.”

After Luna spoke, he started to walk, but slowly so she could quickly catch up to him. They kept chatting on the way to class, and Luna eased up as they walked together. When they got to the classroom everyone was staring, but neither Luna nor Noctis cared.

Luna said farewell as she went to her seat. She was so thrilled she didn’t care about the death glares she got from all the other female students. During the whole class, she would barely concentrate on the teacher, as Luna found herself locking eyes with Noctis whenever she looked at him.

Heart beats faster, knowing that he was looking at her, every time she looked. Luna could feel the heat climbing up her face, and she shook her head and tried to concentrate on the teacher, but she could feel Noctis’ eyes on her.

She quickly glanced, and she was correct, even though the teacher was talking, Noctis was just…Staring, Luna wasn’t sure if Noctis just looked when she did, or if he was staring at her the whole time. Would that mean…. he liked her?

Her brain started to boil, her thoughts dragging her from reality as she looked straight, trying to ignore the feeling of being looked at.

Class couldn’t have ended sooner, as soon as the bell rung she up and grabbing her things. She could hear the other chairs scrapping against the wall and the sound of stumbling feet.

She looked to see Noctis grabbing his things before turning with a sigh, a horde of girls surrounding him, all of them holding chocolates behind their backs. Noctis caught her eye as she shook her head at them, and Luna started walking away. Noctis suddenly put his hand on the nearest girl’s shoulder, and calmly spoke.

“Excuse me, but could you please move aside? I need to get through.”

Luna stopped as she heard the entire classroom go silent, and she looked to see Noctis gently pushing through the girls, stopping right next to her, smiling. She looked around to see everyone staring, even the teacher, was staring. She almost started to blush, but she managed looked at Noctis and spoke calmly and with no stuttering.

“Hey Noctis.”

That’s it? That’s all she could say? She sounded like an idiot, running out of words to something as simple as asking why he was approaching her. Noctis didn’t seem to care about everyone around, as he spoke like she was a friend he knew very well.

“Hey, can I walk you back to your home?”

If before was quiet, this is what an abyss would sound like, even the birds outside the windows had gone silent, it was that quiet. Luna quickly realised Noctis was waiting for an answer.

“Sure.”

Noctis walks slowly down the hall, and she walks next to him. They would continue walking, just chatting, the warm sun setting behind the mountains and buildings, the sky painting colours across the sky. Luna and Noctis were happy, and they kept walking, looking at that beautiful sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you managed to somehow enjoy.


End file.
